Vehicle tires contact a road surface and directly transfer forces that act on a vehicle. Abnormal tire forces transferred to the vehicle can lead to an uncomfortable driving experience and degraded fuel economy. Abnormal tire forces due to, for example, excessive tire wear, low tire pressure, poor alignment, etc. can also affect driving performance. Thus, it is desirable to know the condition of vehicle tires with respect to driving performance and driving comfort. Monitoring the health of tires of a vehicle can facilitate maintenance and/or replacement of tires that may affect driving performance or driving comfort.